hochelfenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shadespire
Shadespire (dtsch. auch: Schattenspitze), auch bekannt als die gespiegelte Stadt oder die Stadt der Spiegel war eine große Stadt, die im Zeitalter der Mythen als Wegpunkt für Reisende gegründet wurde, die die Wüste der Knochen im Reich von Shyish durchqueren, dem Reich des Todes, das - wie wohl zu einem Großteil von Untoten bewohnt - zu den Reichen der Sterblichen zählt. Nach ihrem Fall erhielt die Runienstadt, die Shadespire nun war, den Namen Stadt zwischen Reichen, da sie in die Leere zwischen Ulgu und Hysh verbannt worden warScharmützel , der Shadespire Fluch Seite 8-9Warhammer Underworlds: Nightvault Rulebook Geschichte Entdecker und Reisende in der Wüste der Knochen entdeckten eine Reihe von tiefen Canyons, die tief unter den zerquetschten Knochensedimenten der Dünen liegen und diese als Oase der Seelen bezeichnet wurden. Es ging weit darüber hinaus, wo irgendjemand sein Leben riskieren würde, um es zu erforschen, aber die Energien des Reiches selbst schienen sich dort zu vereinigen. Trotzdem oder vielleicht deswegen war dort Obdach, Wasser und Leben zu finden, und bald entstand eine Barackenstadt sowohl in den Höhlen als auch über der Erde und wurde schließlich eine Stadt und dann eine Stadt. Während des Zeitalters des Mythos war die Stadt eine Handelsmetropole mit vielen verschiedenen Rassen, die in der Sicherheit ihrer Mauern lebten und arbeiteten, und im Laufe der Zeit wurde sie für die Schaffung von Artefakten von Macht und Schönheit bekannt. Der vielleicht berühmteste dieser Schätze war raffiniertes Schattenglas, eine Substanz aus der Oase der Seelen, von der die herrschenden Katophranes nach dem Tod lebten und deren Essenz im Glas selbst bewahrten. Warhammer Underworlds Shadespire Rulebook, pgs 3-9. Duardin wurde damit beauftragt, die Stadt mit einer Vielzahl von Mechanismen und Geräten auszustatten - einschließlich Runenluken, bei denen es sich anscheinend nur um ein Brandzeichen handelt, das eigentlich eine verborgene Tür ist. Shadespire: Die gespiegelte Stadt Der Faneway war der Inbegriff der Schattenglastechnologie, eine Verbindung, die die Katophranes schufen, um das gesamte Schattenglas in der Stadt miteinander zu verbinden, sodass diejenigen, die sich im Glas befinden, miteinander und mit lebenden Bewohnern kommunizieren können. Die Mauern der Stadt selbst wurden von den Geistern der alten Krieger bewacht, und Schattenglasgolems ermöglichten loyalen Gefolgsleuten, nach dem Tod weiter zu dienen. Doch Nagash, der große Nekromant, entdeckte, dass die Herrscher von Shadespire ihm das vorenthalten, was er für seinen rechtmäßigen Zehnten der Seelen hielt, und beschloss, sie für ihre Unverschämtheit und Trotz zu bestrafen. Er hätte die Stadt und alles in ihr einfach verwüsten können, aber Nagash ist ein Meister der kalten Rache, und so hat er ein schreckliches Schicksal für sie und all ihre Bewohner bestimmt. In den Augen Nagashs wäre es eine unzureichende Strafe gewesen, die Stadt einfach zu zerstören und ihre Einwohner in die Unterwelten zu zerren. Stattdessen wob der Große Nekromant ein Ritual, das den Faneway zerstörte, sich der mysteriösen Kräfte der Schattenglaskonstruktionen der Stadt bediente, entzog Shadespire das Licht und den Glanz und erschuf ein verzerrtes Abbild seiner vormaligen Pracht. Shadespire war auf halbem Weg gefangen zwischen Ulgu, dem Reich der Schatten, und Hysh, dem Reich des Lichts. Gebunden in dieser finsteren Reflexion, gebrochen zwischen diesen diametral entgegengesetzten Reichen, konnten die Seelen der Gefallenen niemals der Gespiegelten Stadt entkommen und die Reise in die Unterwelten antreten. Niemandem innerhalb ihrer Mauern wurde die Erlösung des Todes gewährt. Nagash würde ihnen diese Gabe auf ewig vorenthalten. Die Bewohner hatten versucht, dem Tod zu entkommen, und so verfluchte er sie, dass sie für immer in der zerbrochenen, verspiegelten Stadt gefangen bleiben würden, die sich nun zu einem Labyrinth aus Illusion und Wahnsinn entwickelt - ein schreckliches Denkmal, um zu zeigen, was mit denen geschehen war, die dem Herrn des Todes trotzen würden. Die Ruinen der Stadt existieren immer noch im Reich der Schatten, und diejenigen, die sie betreten, werden möglicherweise auch in der Schattenstadt gefangen sein, die zwischen den Reichen steckt, aber mutige und tollkühne Abenteurer suchen immer noch nach der Stadt. Es wird vermutet, dass der einzige Weg, um sowohl Einwohner als auch Neuankömmlinge zu befreien, darin besteht, den zerstörten Faneway wieder aufzubauen, und so viele suchen nach den Scherben dieses zerbrochenen Artefakts. Nichts kann in der Stadt wirklich sterben, nicht einmal die Stormcast Eternals und diejenigen, die in der Stadt festsitzen, müssen nichts essen oder trinken, obwohl viele dies immer noch tun. Katophranes versammeln immer noch Gruppen von Menschen, meistens Neulinge, die noch Hoffnung haben - diese versammeln Schattenspeier, um arkane Geräte wieder aufzubauen oder nur um mit anderen ihrer Art zu handeln. Shadespire, die Gespiegelte Stadt, ist eine Albtraumebene der Illusionen und des Wahnsinns, ein sich ständig veränderndes Labyrinth endloser Treppen, enger Straßen und hoher Torbögen. Die ursprüngliche Stadt ist aller Farben und allen Lebens beraubt und seit Tausenden von Jahren liegt sie als Unheil verheißende Ruine da. Die unglückseligen, mutigen oder tollkühnen Abenteurer, die Fuß ins Innere ihrer Mauern setzen, werden durch den Schleier zwischen den Reichen gezogen und in der Gespiegelten Stadt gefangen. Für diese eigensinnigen Seelen scheint alle Hoffnung verloren. Doch gibt es jene, die ihr Schicksal nicht ohne einen Kampf akzeptieren. Mehr als eintausend Jahre lang lagen die in Schatten gehüllten Ruinen von Shadespire ruhig da, eine bösartige Narbe im Zentrum der riesigen Wüste der Knochen. Während eines Großteils dieser Zeit gab es wenige frische Opfer für den schrecklichen Fluch der Stadt. Selten wagten sich Reisende in die tödliche, austrocknende Wüste, um die Stadt zu erreichen, und sie wurden so oft durch die tödlichen Stürme fortgetrieben, die über die Knochenstaubdünen zogen, wie durch die finsteren Geschichten über den Ort, die aufgekommen waren. Doch einige waren tapfer oder töricht genug, um sich ins Innere der verfluchten Stadt zu verirren, und die wenigen Glücklichen, die von dort zurückkehrten, brachten unbezahlbare Schätze und verbotenes Wissen mit sich sowie Gerüchte über heimgesuchte Spiegel, albtraumhafte Illusionen und andere seltsame Geschichten. Relative Gegenwart: Zeitalter des Sigmar Viele Helden, Bestien und Barbaren beschreiten die gewundenen Pfade der Gespiegelten Stadt. Einige versuchen, aus ihrem verrückt machenden Gefängnis zu entkommen. Andere ergötzen sich an der endlosen Gewalt oder wollen das unglückselige Shadespire nach dem Bilde ihrer gnadenlosen Götter neu erschaffen. Sie alle sind zu einer Ewigkeit des Leids verdammt, wenn sie nicht den Fluch bannen können, der sie bindet: Jeder, der hier stirbt, kehrt - egal, auf welch grauenvolle Art und Weise er den Tod gefunden hat - nach einer gewissen Zeit unweigerlich ins Leben zurück, wobei den Betreffenden nicht nur der endgültige Tod, sondern auch das Schicksal eines regulären Untods oder einer Ewigkeit als Geister verwehrt bleibt. - Wahrhaft untot sind in Shadespire, nur jene, die beim Fall der Stadt starben - also die ursprünglichen Bewohner. Dies treibt viele, die durch die gespiegelte Stadt streifen, nach und nach in den Wahnsinn. Letzteres gilt auch für die Katophranes, deren Seelen immer noch in den ungezählten Spiegeln, Konstrukten und Fragmenten aus Schattenglas stecken, und von denen der eine Teil verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus Shadespire sucht, während der andere sie daran zu hindern versucht, in der Hoffnung, wenn sie Nagashs Urteil demütig annähmen, würden sie sich irgendwann seine Gnade verdienen. Einige der jetzt in Shadespire Gefangenen sind edle Seelen, die entschlossen sind, den Fluch zu beenden und sich ihrem Schicksal zu verweigern. Andere sind barbarische Unholde, für die ein endloser Kreislauf der Gewalt eine Belohnung an sich ist. Es gibt habgierige Plünderer, rasende Barbaren und Weise, deren Verlangen nach Wissen sie auf dunkle Pfade geführt hat. Diese unterschiedlichen Seelen treffen aufeinander, da sie alle versuchen, der Verdammnis zu entkommen, und in den heimgesuchten Straßen von Shadespire fließt das Blut. Da jeder Tod in der gespiegelten Stadt nur vorübergehend ist, kommt es zu wechselnden, sonst unvorstellbaren Bündnissen: so gehen selbst Stormcast Eternals Zweckbündnisse mit einzelnen Katophranes ein und gleiches gilt auch für die Blutjäger und Chaoskrieger Khornes (und die Anhänger der anderen, dunklen Götter). Eine Sonderrolle kommt hier einem Chaoskrieger namens Zuvass zu, der ein Anhänger einer minderen Chaosgottheit namens Zuvassin zu sein scheint, und der durch seine Mitwirkung an den Intrigen der Catophranes scheinbar erreichen will, dass Shadespire zum Geburtsort seines Gottes in den Reichen der Sterblichen wird (etwas, das möglicher Weise zum Zeitpunkt der Vernichtung der Stadt durch Nagash schon einmal kurz bevor gestanden hatte, und damals durch die Zerstörung und die Versetzung der Gespiegelten Stadt in ein Zwischenreich zwischen Hysh und Ulgu verhindert wurde). Seelenkrieg Mit dem Toten- oder Necrobeben, mit dem Nagash den Seelenkrieg gegen all jene Bewohner der Reiche einleitete, die ihm im Tode ihre Seelen oder jene ihrer Mitgeschöpfe vorenthalten, die er als sein rechtmäßiges Eigentum betrachtet, wurde auch der Nightvault unter Shadespire geöffnet, wodurch die Straßen der gespiegelten Stadt sogar noch gefährlicher geworden sind. Nagash hatte das zwar wohl nicht eingeplant - ist mit dem Ergebnis aber nicht unzufrieden. Bewohner Viele der Bewohner sind in den vergangenen Jahrtausenden verrückt geworden, ihre verfallenden Körper sind belebt, aber verfallen immer noch, ihre Seelen sind in ihnen gefangen. Einige wandten sich der verzweifelten Verehrung von Nagash zu und hofften, dass er Mitleid haben und zumindest ihre Qual beenden würde. Große verrottende Gräber der Gequälten und Unsterblichen feiern ihre neu entdeckte Hingabe an den Großen Nekromanten. Es kommen immer noch Neuankömmlinge, einige sind Zufluchtsorte aus den Kriegen, die durch die Mortal Realms toben, andere sind entschlossen, die sagenumwobene Stadt für ihre eigenen Zwecke zu plündern. Einige wollen einfach nur etwas erforschen, andere wie die Fyreslayers der Vostarg-Lodge, um ihr altes Versprechen, die Stadt zu verteidigen, zurückzuzahlen - in der Hoffnung, alle in ihrem Inneren von ihren Qualen zu befreien. Die ursprünglichen Bewohner, abgesehen von den Katophranes, die im Schattenglas gefangen sind, verfallen so lange, bis sie nichts anderes als Skelette sind. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehören sie zu denjenigen, die dem Sepulchral-Aufseher dienen. Shadespire: Die gespiegelte Stadt , Kapitel 5 * Deadwalker: Manchmal werden Gewölbe geöffnet und eine Horde von Nagashs Dienern kann sterben, im Gegensatz zu normalen Deadwalkern, die dreifach zurückkehren, wenn sie wie Mehrfachreflexionen getötet werden. Gelegentlich entfernt Nagash eine große Anzahl von ihnen. Shadespire: Die gespiegelte Stadt , Kapitel 11 * Duardin ** Fyreslayers *** Aurischer Runenvater Fjul-Grimnir: Er und seine auserwählten Äxte der Vostarg-Loge haben die Stadt vor langer Zeit betreten und suchen immer noch ihre Erlösung. *** Khord, Sohn von Fjul von der Vostarg Lodge. ** Kharadron Overlords *** Bjorgen Thundrik hat Thundriks Profitjäger zu Shadespire gebracht. Warhammer Underworlds Kriegsscharen * Grots ** Moonclan Grots *** Zarbag - Ein Schamane hat Zarbags Gitz in die gespiegelte Stadt geführt. Warband Focus: Zarbag’s Gitz * Menschen ** Bloodbound *** Garrek Gorebeard: Führt Garreks Schnitter *** Isengrim des Roten Riffs. *** Magore Redhand: Führt Magore's Fiends mit seinem Fleischhund, Riptooth, um seine Beute aufzuspüren. *** Vakul: Ein Blutkrieger, auserwählt von Khorne. Shadespire: Die gespiegelte Stadt , Kapitel 7 ** Collegiate Arcane *** Ilesha Dune: Ein Kampfmagier, der auf der Suche nach Wissen in Shadespire eintrat. ** Free People *** Seguin Reynar: Als Freeguild-Kapitän führte er eine Gruppe von Deserteuren auf der Suche nach Plünderungen in die Stadt. ** Katophranes *** Makesh *** Sadila Hausa: Tochter des vierten Hauses von Shadespire, Trägerin des Roten Lorbeers. *** Petenten: Maskierte Büßeranhänger von Nagash sammeln Schattenglas, um ihrem Gott Denkmäler zu errichten. * Slaves to Darkness ** Theddra Skull-Scryer, eine Kriegsschamanin, hat die Godsworn Hunt auf die Suche nach neuer Beute gebracht, als sie versucht, die Kontrolle über den Stamm der Black Fang zu übernehmen. Warband Focus: Godsworn Hunt * Tzeentch-Arkanite ** Vortemis der Allsehende, ein Magister des Tzeentch, hat die Augen der Neun in die Stadt gebracht. * Nighthaunts ** Die Briar Queen führt die Dornen der Briar-Königin an, ehemalige Gefangene des Nachtgewölbes, die Nagash nach dem Nekroquake freigelassen hat. Warband Focus: Thorns of the Briar Queen * Orruks ** Gurzag Ironskull: Führt Ironskulls Boyz an, der versehentlich in der Stadt gefangen war, was er jetzt sehr angenehm findet. * Skaven ** Kriegsherr Skritch Spiteclaw: Führt Spiteclaws Schwarm * Stormcast Eternals: Sigmar sucht das Wissen des Schattenglases, da er befürchtet, dass durch das Nachschmieden die Menschlichkeit seines Stormcasts zunichte gemacht wird und diese alte Technologie möglicherweise eine Antwort hat. ** Hunter Prime Sanson Farstrider: Führt die Farstriders ** Knight-Incantor Averon Stormsire führt Stormsires Fluchbrecher seine treuen Gefährten Rastus und Ammis an, um den Fluch von Shadespire zu untersuchen. ** Liberator-Prime Severin Steelheart: Führt die Steelheart's Champions an * Sylvaneth ** Ylthari, ein Thornwych, der Yltharis Wächter anführt, die durch das Nekrobeben geweckt wurden, das es Alarielles Lebensmagie ermöglichte, nach Shadespire zu gelangen. * Troggoths ** Mollog the Mighty: Nur auf der Suche nach einem Nickerchen wird er von einem kleinen Schwarm Squigs begleitet Warband Focus: Mollog’s Mob * Deathrattle ** Sepulchral Warden: Einst der Lord Marshall der Stadt, befiehlt er die Sepulchral Guard im Dienst von Nagash. Flora und Fauna * Deffcap-Pilze: Diese vom Mondklan bevorzugten Pilze befallen den einstigen Thanatologischen Garten. * Glasspinnen: Ein riesiges pferdegroßes, glänzendes Spinnentier mit einem dunklen Körper, das riesige Schattenglasnetze spinnt. Shadespire: Die gespiegelte Stadt , Kapitel 9 * Kriegsgolems: Die Kataphranes gaben mächtige animierte Schattenglas-Statuen in Auftrag, besonders große wurden mit einem Sonnenstein ausgestattet, um ihre Feinde aus der Ferne mit mächtigen Strahlen aus rein weißem Licht zu verbrennen. Shadespire: Die gespiegelte Stadt , Kapitel 12 Orte Die Luft ist kalt, abgestanden und still und scheint ebenso zu zittern wie die unzähligen Spiegel, die unter Torbögen und in Wandnischen aufgereiht sind. Überall haftet Staub, der über die Armeen der Statuen herabfließt und aufsteigt, von denen viele mehr Spiegel halten. Shadespire: Die gespiegelte Stadt , Prolog Ilesha Dune stellte 537 Karten der Stadt zusammen, von denen keine übereinstimmte, einige hatten nur ein oder zwei verschiedene Straßen, andere waren radikal anders. Shadespire: Die gespiegelte Stadt , Kapitel 10 * Der Karneolweg: Als einer der wenigen stabilen Dammwege in der Stadt war ein Gartenweg angelegt worden, der es den Katophranes ermöglichte, zwischen Palästen zu reisen, ohne mit den Bürgern in Kontakt zu kommen. * Staubfeste: Früher war es der höchste Teil der Südmauer der Stadt und blickte auf das Staubmeer und die großen Docklands, in denen viel Handel mit Cadow und Helstone betrieben wurde. Nach dem Fluch wurde es eine Festung des Sepulchral-Wächters, des reuigen Katophrane Makesh und derer, die ihnen dienten. * Dämmernder Pfad * Jasper-Paläste: Ihre zerstörten Innenhöfe wurden als Stützpunkt für die Bediensteten von Sadila Hausa genutzt. Shadespire: Die gespiegelte Stadt , Kapitel 6Es war zu gefährlich, in den tatsächlichen Gebäuden zu leben, da sie sich ohne Vorwarnung verschoben und verändert hatten und Menschen verloren gehen konnten. * Nachtgewölbe: Ein riesiger unterirdischer Kerker, in dem die Gegner der Katophranes eingesperrt waren. Das Nachtgewölbe wurde kontinuierlich erweitert, da es mit Tausenden von Gefangenen gefüllt war und zusätzliche Ebenen gebaut wurden, die von seelengetriebenen Automaten überwacht wurden. Es wurde gesagt, dass Gefangene in den Experimenten der Katophranes verwendet wurden und die berüchtigtsten von ihnen wurden in Gefängniskammern aus Schattenglas eingesperrt, um für die Ewigkeit zu leiden. Das Nachtgewölbe wurde von Nagash eröffnet, der seine Gefangenen in Werkzeuge verwandelte, um die zunehmende Anzahl von Eindringlingen in die Stadt nach dem Erdbeben zu bewältigen. * Statuen von Nagash: Eine riesige titanenähnliche Statue, die sich kurz nach dem Erlass des Fluchs gebildet hat und jetzt auf einer Kante steht, und viele weitere können überall gefunden werden, beobachtet und gewartet werden. * Straße der Gewürze: In den südlichen Bezirken, bekannt für seinen Ingwer aus dem Reich von Aqshy. * Thanatologische Gärten: Glaskuppelhallen voller Blumenbeete und üppiger Plantagen. Jetzt gibt es nur noch Felder mit Erstickungspilzen und hoch aufragenden Ansammlungen von Deffcap-Pilzen. * Kriegsgärten: Wo Messersklaven um die Belustigung ihrer Herren kämpften. Wesen der Stadt Ilesha geht davon aus, dass die Stadt mit allen Reichen und im Laufe der Zeit verbunden ist, sich jedoch zu verändern und zu entwickeln beginnt, so dass selbst Nagash sich nicht sicher ist, was daraus werden könnte. Es gibt weder Tag noch Nacht, nur ein ewiges Zwielicht. Über und um die Stadt schwimmen riesige Kreaturen der Leere. Quellen Größere Teile dieses Artikels wurden aus dem in der übernommen. Autorenliste siehe hier. Primärquellen zu Shadespire sind: *Warhammer Underworlds - Shadespire *Warhammer Underworlds: Das Spiel *Warhammer Underworlds: Spielwelt *A Place of Reflection - Shadespire-Audiodrama von (veröffentlicht im Rahmen des "Black Library Adventskalenders", nur englisch) *Shadespire - Die gespiegelte Stadt - Roman von Quellendetails: Kategorie:Geographie Kategorie:Geographie (Reiche der Sterblichen) Kategorie:Geographie (Reich des Todes) Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Städte (Reiche der Sterblichen) Kategorie:Städte (Reich des Todes) *